Fan Numer Jeden
by Andzia267
Summary: Co się stanie gdy Viktor odkryje swoje plakaty w pokoju Yuriego?


**mój najdłuższy jak na razie one-shot, dzieje się tak gdzieś w okolicach czwartego odcinka.**

* * *

-Yuri! Yuri! Chcę się z tobą przespać! Yuri! Śpijmy razem!

Viktor dobijał się do drzwi sypialni Japończyka już dobre dwie minuty, a pierwszy raz nie słyszał sprzeciwu. Normalnie byłby uradowany, gdyby nie fakt, że nie słyszał dosłownie nic.

-A może coś mu się stało?- nasunęło się Viktorowi na myśl, której wbrew sobie nie dał rady ugasić.

Lekko zestresowany Rosjanin położył rękę na klamce wydychając powietrze jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie stres razem z powietrzem.

-Wchodzę!

Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji jedynie zepchnął coś w okolice brzucha Nikiforova, dodając mu ciężaru, jednocześnie puszczając uczucie odrętwienia wzdłuż jego kręgosłupu.

Zacisnął dłoń odchylając drzwi i zaglądając do wnętrza pokoju.

Katsuki Yuri smacznie spał siedząc przy biurku, jego kruczo-czarne kosmyki grubych i prostych włosów opadały mu na czoło kolidując z okularami wbijającymi mu się w nos, musiał nie spać całe noce i teraz czy tego chce czy nie odsypia.

Nikiforov nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu formującego się podświadomie na jego przystojnej twarzy.

Uważał widok pulchnej świnki śpiącej z rozchylonymi wargami, przez które leniwie sunęła się cienka strużka śliny, za najsłodszy widok od lat, jak i nie od urodzenia.

Niestety urocza świnka nie przyciągała na siebie uwagi w wystarczającym stopniu, ponieważ platynowłosy niemalże od razu spostrzegł, że praktycznie cały pokój Yuriego jest ołtarzykiem poświęconym jego osobie. Od całej ściany zapełnionej plakatami, to z długimi, to z krótkimi włosami, poprzez wycinki z gazet i magazynów ze zdjęciami i wywiadami.

Wiedział, że ma na świecie miliony wiernych fanek i fanów, ale nie wiedział, że Yuri jest jednym z nich, ani tym bardziej, że miał aż tak mocną, chorą obsesję na jego punkcie. Z jednej strony karmiło to jego pychę i pewność siebie, a z drugiej lekko przerażało, a nawet odpychało, lecz ostatecznie było to fascynujące.

Podszedł do ściany chcąc przyjrzeć się swojemu portretowi z pieskiem Makkachinem i tymi długimi włosami, do których nigdy nie ma zamiaru wracać, gdy usłyszał, że Yuri mówi przez sen.

Uciszył się kompletnie aby dokładnie posłuchać.

-Viktor-mówił leniwie, ledwo dosłyszalnie i bez przekonania, czyli krócej mówiąc, zwyczajnie przez sen.

Wspomniany mężczyzna zdziwił się na początku przynosząc na swoje kościste policzki mały, różowy rumieniec, ale ostatecznie karmiło to jego próżność.

-Viktor całuj mnie.

To zdanie akurat uderzyło pewną siebie gwiazdkę prosto w twarz nie pozostawiając nic po jego wcześniejszej pewności siebie.

-Viktor mocniej.

To już przeszyło jego kręgosłup elektrycznością, która skupiła się cała trochę pod brzuchem, dokładnie w miejscu, które robiło z niego prawdziwego mężczyznę.

Żeby ten słodko śpiący, niczego nie świadomy prosiaczek tylko wiedział, o tym, co się teraz dzieje, napewno jedynym czego by pragnął byłaby kąpiel w Hot Springs i niefortunny wypadek skutkujący utopieniem się, lub ostatecznie pociąłby się ostrzami od łyżew.

Ale to z czego nie zdaje sobie sprawy, to to, że Viktorowi nie tylko pochlebiała jego obsesja, ale także go to podniecało, cała ta sytuacja.

-Też jestem twoim największym fanem-wyszeptał Nikiforov bardziej do siebie, niż faktycznie do Yuriego.

Chciał już opuścić pokój i całe zajście pozostawić jego słodką tajemnicą, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęły rozchylone drzwi szafy na ubrania, z których coś wystawało.

Podszedł do nich niepewnie chwytając za nie, co samo z siebie, nie mówiąc już o lekkim pociągnięciu za nie, skutkowało przeraźliwym zgrzytem, który postawił otumanionego Japończyka na równe nogi.

-Blin!-przeklął pod nosem po Rosyjsku.

Yuri przetarł oczy patrząc się w pustkę, nie robiąc sobie nic, może nawet nie słysząc słów Rosjanina. Ale niemal natychmiast zauważył, że coś nie gra i energicznie zrównał wzrokiem Viktora zatrzymując się na jego oczach.

Przez następne parę minut patrzyli się na siebie w ciszy i osłupieniu.

Yuri pierwszy wyrwał się z transu wydając z siebie mizerny jęk przerażenia, który nikł w uszach, po czym wyskoczył do ściany robiąc najróżniejsze pozy usilnie starając się zakryć dziesiątki plakatów czerwieniąc się do reszty, wydając jęki nie mocy.

-Wyjdź! Wyjdź! Wyjdź! Wyjdź! Nie patrz! Nie!

Viktor zaczął machać ręką starając się uspokoić Katsukiego, który był na skraju łez, złości, wstydu ale też zażenowania całą sytuacją.

-Spokojnie Yuri, nie ma się co wstydzić, i tak wszystko już widziałem.-uśmiechnął się flirciarsko wywołując kolejny jęk i pogłębiając odcień czerwieni penetrującej policzki Azjaty.

Korzystając z pozornego uspokojenia się Yuriego i zaprzestania nieudolnej próby zachowania swojej dumy, Nikiforov podszedł do niego, umieszczając jedną z dłoni na odcinku lędźwiowym kręgosłupa zszokowanego mężczyzny, przy czym drugą ręką wędrując z policzka, przez podbrudek w końcu do jędrnych, lecz popękanych ust, wyciągając go dosłwnie siłą z krzesła na równe nogi.

-Twoja obsesja mnie pociąga Yuri, prześpij się ze mną. Przyszedłem tu z takim celem i nie wyjdę, póki go nie spełnię, a mi się nie odmawia.

Playboy kontrolował każdy ruch jakby był zaprawiony w swoim wieloletnim fachu skutecznie ogłuszając Yuriego, aby wkrótce potem doprowadzić go do stanu krytycznego, idącego w parze z zawałem mięśnia sercowego. Każde słowo wypowiedziane z gracją, brzmiące jak młody bóg, diamentowe oczy, które zdolne były do przewiercenia się przez duszę były ledwo rozchylone, a rzęsy flirciarsko opadały zasłaniając mu wizję, iskrząc się od promieni lampki stojącej na biurku. Jednak najlepszym doznaniem wzrokowym były na pewno zadbane, połyskujące usta, które z każdym ruchem wyglądały jakby jedynym czego chciały było całowanie się, ponieważ ciągle rozchylały się w ten sposób.

-Ja-j-a nie wiem czy my powi... AAAA!-ciszę domu rozdarł piskliwy krzyk przerażenia.

Viktor już leżał rozłożony wygodnie na Yurim z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, przytłaczając mniejszego chłopaka, zabierając mu cały dostęp do tlenu i możliwości zaśnięcia, będąc tym bardzo zadowolony. Zrobił sobie z niego poduszkę, aby nie upaś na twardą podłogę w przeciwieństwie do Katsukiego, który po pierwsze zaliczył bolesny upadek na drewno, a po drugie został zmuszony wgniatać się w nie pod dodatkowym ciężarem, dorosłego kawału chłopa, którego głowa bez skrupułów leżała idealnie na głowie swojej prywatnej, żywej poduszki, nie racząc położyć jej gdzieś indziej, ale co trzeba mu przyznać, uchronił własną dłonią tył jego głowy przed bolesnym zderzeniem z drewnem, może wcale nie był aż taki samolubny, a może po prostu nie lubił spania na padlinie? Tego już nikt nie wiedział.

Yuri nadal zszokowany nie zdołał jeszcze zrobić zupełnie nic, a znany z zaskakiwania Viktor już smacznie spał wyglądając wyjątkowo uroczo, nadal mając na sobie zadowolony uśmieszek wygranej.

Gdy po parunastu minutach Yuri nieco się uspokoił i zaczął dostrzegać atrakcyjność tej sytuacji, Viktor jak grom z jasnego nieba pokroił wszystko na kawałeczki, ulokowując swoje kolano pomiędzy nogi Japończyka, przy czym spotkał się z kolejnym wrzaskiem, ale słodko drzemiąc nie starał się reagować, aby jeszcze bardziej traumatyzować Azjatę, rozchylił lekko usta, wylewając na jego czoło strużkę śliny. Yuri starał się jak mógł, ale jego ręce na dobre utknęły pod idealnie wyrzeźbioną klatką piersiową platynowłosego, która o zgrozo była już praktycznie naga, po tym jak po drodze zgubił gdzieś swoją narzutę. Jakby tego było mało zaczęła swędzieć go szyja.

Odetchnął starając się widzieć tylko plusy sytuacji, które wbrew pozorom istniały, chociażby zapach Rosjanina, sycący wszystkie jego zmysły, byłby prawdziwą błogością, gdyby nie fakt, że jego posiadacz napierał mu na miejsca intymne i ślinił mu czoło.

Starał się nawet nie myśleć o tym co się stanie, gdy rodzina przyłapie rano praktycznie nagiego Viktora leżącego na nim.

Zostało mu tylko leżeć i ratować się chłonąc zapachy drogich wód kolońskich, wszelkich szamponów, płynów i kremów, które razem tworzyły niebiański zapach Viktora.

Po przymierzaniu się do tego dobre pół godziny, Yuri wreszcie odważył się wyrwać siłą swoją rękę, jakimś cudem ze skutkiem.

Zacisnął ją parę razy, jakby chcąc się upewnić czy jeszcze działa.

W końcu podrapał się w szyje, po czym wytarł niezaschnięte resztki śliny z czoła.

Gdy ostatnim dyskomfortem nie licząc całej tej sytuacji i bolących od leżenia na podłodze pośladków, zostało kolano Viktora, do którego w sumie zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, zaczął cieszyć się z niektórych szczegółów tej sytuacji, w końcu zawsze chciał, najpierw w ogóle go zobaczyć na żywo, potem z bliska, a teraz ma może niepowtarzalną okazję przyjżenia się mu z bliska i oglądania jak słodziutki śpi przez godziny bez obawy, że zostanie przyłapany, w końcu to nie jego zasługa.

Kolejnym ogromnym krokiem było zdecydowanie się na poprawienie mu grzywki, która nachodziła mu na oczy w stopniu widocznego dyskomfortu Rosjanina, który co chwilę był zmuszony marszczyć brwi i lekko wiercić się przez sen.

Gdy to zrobił Nikiforov rozluźnił się zupełnie i lekko zmienił swoją pozycję luzując nogę, uwalniając krocze Yuriego z niechcianych objęć i uścisków.

Jedyna rzecz której Yuri na ten moment żałował było, to, że nie może wgapiać się w swoją ulubioną część ciała Viktora, wbrew wyobrażeniom nastoletnich dziewczynek, marzenia Yuriego były czystsze, a jego ulubionym kawałkiem Viktora były jego przenikliwe oczy, w których tańczyły świetliki, gdzieś wśród nich stał sklep jubilerski z samymi diamentami, a to wszystko na łące ze szmaragdową trawą, cała ta bomba kolorystyczna nienachalnie mieszała się w spójną całość zabierając wszystkim oddech.

Bardzo starał się tego nie robić, ale jego wewnętrzna ciekawość i otłumaniony późną godziną umysł zmusił go do otwarcia jednego oka ręcznie.

Diamentowa tęczówka ciągnąca za sobą biedną, ledwo widoczną źreniecę kołatała równo z kąta w kąt oka niczym wskazówka zegara.

Może ten widok nie był tym czego oczekiwał Yuri, ale to nadal było na swój sposób piękne.

Nagle wesoło tańcząca tęczówka zatrzymała się, a źrenica natychmiast się rozszerzyła. Powieka starała się za wszelką cenę zamknąć.

-Yuuuuri- wyrwany ze snu Rosjanin leniwie przeciągnął imię przerażonego Japończyka, który już trzeci raz tej nocy mógłby zbudzić całe miasto, no, przynajmniej dzielnicę.-Co ty robisz, puść mnie i daj mi spać.

-Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Przepraszam!

Zaczął machać wolną ręką, którą oswobodził oko Viktora, cały płonąc żywcem.

Platynowłosy mrugnął parę razy, jakby chciał nacieszyć się wolnością.

-Nie przepraszaj, pewnie nie mogłeś zasnąć, co? Nudziłeś się?

-Nie! Nie! Nie!

Rosjanin pozostawił oczywiste kłamstwo bez komentarza uśmiechając się tylko lekko.

-Widziałem na zdjęciach, że miałeś pudla Yuri, jak się wabił?

-Yyyyy Kiku!

-tak?-zrobił swój wnikliwy, niemal drwiący uśmieszek, gotowy ośmieszyć Yuriego w każdym możliwym stopniu, nadal będąc za niewinnym i uroczym, aby pozostawić po sobie urazę-To dlaczego twoja mama mówiła, że Viktor?

-No bo ja! Ten!

Spuścił wzrok.

-Czy nazwałeś go po mnie? Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem tak napalonego na mnie fana! Ah Yuri wiem, że na mnie lecisz.

Po co komu niepotrzebne ceregiele? Najlepiej jest wszystko prosto z mostu, a dlaczego nie!

-To nie tak Viktor! Bardzo cię podziwiam! Te plakaty są tu tylko dla inspiracji i motywacji! N-nie jestem jakimś twoim fanem czy coś!-powiedział wiele za szybko.

Viktor spojrzał w dół, uśmiech wymazał się z jego ust.

-Znaczy nie tak! Znaczy bo ja ten tego, zawsze cię kochałem i... Nie! Imaimashīdesu! Zawsze kochałem cię jako łyżwiarza, bo całe swoje życie byłem twoim najwierniejszym fanem! To nie tak, że ja ten, no...

Viktor uśmiechnął się oblizując lekko usta.

-A szkoda Yuri, bo myślałem co innego, jakbyś tylko kochał mnie w inny sposób...

Cała twarz Katsukiego oblała się brunatno-czerownym rumieńcem, krzyknął kolejny raz tej nocy.

-Znaczy to nie tak! Znaczy ja! No bo ten!

W końcu zaprzestał starań wytłumaczenia się i zakrył twarz wolną dłonią, pragnąc, aby ten okropny sen wreszcie się skończył, ale kolano na jego kroczu nie dawało nadziei, na to, że cała sprawa faktycznie nim była.

-Yuri.-mówił to tak czule, że odbiorca sam sobie się dziwił, że jeszcze nie zemdlał.-Miałem nadzieję, że nie tylko ty dzisiaj prześpisz się ze swoim największym fanem.

-F-fanem? A nie masz na myśli idolem?

-Nigdy Yuri. Odkąd tylko odrzuciłeś moją propozycję zdjęcia pamiątkowego, byłeś pierwszym, który kiedykolwiek powiedział mi nie. Bardzo mnie to na początku obraziło, ale potem wydało się atrakcyjnie. Byłeś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, chociaż jeszcze cię nie znałem, widziałem, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym i zupełnie innym niż reszta szarego społeczeństwa, która nie będzie ze mną pogrywać, wręcz da się pociąć za zdjęcie, którego ty mi odmówiłeś. Wiem, że to samolubne, ale jakoś tak, zaintrygowałeś mnie, byłeś czymś świeżym, czego od dawna mi brakowało, bo już dawno kupiłem i przeżyłem wszystko. Tak, to prawda, na początku nie zrobiłem niczego innego jak tylko wykorzystałem cię żeby się zabawić, prowokowałem cię, żeby zobaczyć czy się złamiesz i ulegniesz, ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś, nie dokarmiając mojego ego, przyciągnąłeś mnie na dużej, zobaczyłem w tobie wyzwanie, którego już dawno nie przeżyłem, bo nikogo w moim fachu nie można tak nazwać. Z każdym "nie" coraz bardziej przyciągałeś mnie do siebie, zabawne, nie? Ale teraz wpadłem w ciebie po uszy.

-V-Viktor, dlaczego mi to mówisz?!

Nie odpowiedział, tylko się uśmiechnął podnosząc głowę, aby nie leżeć już na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, spotykając go wzrokiem. Położył dłoń na jego policzku muskając delikatnie kość jarzmową opuszkami długich palców.

Skłonił Yuriego delikatnym ruchem w górę do odwzajemnienia spojrzenia w oczy.

Trwali tak przez chwilę, Viktor jakby czekał na ruch chłopaka, lub chciał aby ten wyczytał mu z oczu jakąś niezwykle ważną wiadomość, ale gdy i to zawiodło, nie okazując zawiedzenia, trwając we flirciarskim uśmieszku i dumnie badających przymkniętych leciutko oczach równął szybko i niespodziewanie przyprawiając Katsukiego o zawał, tak, że jego rozchylone usta muskały już policzek Yuriego. Lecz z muskania nie robił ani pocałunków ani jakichkolwiek innych form pieszczot ani praktycznie czegokolwiek.

Zamiast tego ignorując namacalnie wyczuwane na sobie serce Japończyka, wyjął spod siebie jego drugą rękę, tylko po to, żeby poprowadzić ją na swoje własne serce, które oczywiście zachowywało się bardziej kulturalnie, niż głośne i awanturujące się serce towarzysza, ale wcale nie było znowu takie spokojnie.

Poczekał chwilę, po czym wyszeptał do ucha partnera z niezwykłą czułością.

-Tu leżą wszystkie odpowiedzi świata, jakkolwiek bym tego nie chciał, w językach tego świata, nigdy nie znajdę ci odpowiedzi.

Pozwolił nieskutecznie tłumionemu jękowi Yuriego przejść przez całe jego ciało pozostawiając gęsią skórkę.

Dla postawienia wisienki na przepięknie ozdobionym torcie zrobionym w całości z zawstydzenia biednego Yuriego, polizał jeszcze jego policzek, wypowiadając magiczne słowo

-Vkusno!- trochę za głośno jak na śpiący dom i obowiązującą już długo ciszą nocną.

Wtedy Yuri wydał z siebie aż trzy głośne krzyki zaraz po sobie.

* * *

Gdy Yuri obudził się rano Viktor był w niego wtulony, zupełnie nie pamięta jak zasnął, chociaż bardzo możliwym jest, że zemdlał.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać i ucałował lekko jego czoło, nie miał pojęcia jak ma się zachować, gdy Viktor już się obudzi, co mu powie?

Bardzo cię kocham, ale boję się, że jak przestanę mówić "nie", to się mną znudzisz i sobie pójdziesz, a twoje wczorajsze wyznanie mnie w tym utwierdziło?

Wygramolił się z objęć Nikiforova czując ból w okolicach serca, dlaczego ucieczka z tych silnych ramion go bolała?

Porwał z szafy byle jakie ciuchy i wszedł do łazienki będąc za leniwym aby zapalać światło ubrał się po omacku.

Nie zważając na to, jak i co nałożył poszedł do kuchni, zastając tam siostrę.

-Cześć.-powiedział niepewnie widząc jej minę.

-Na następny raz jak coś takiego robicie, to proszę nie w domu, albo proszę nie drzeć się w niebogłosy Yuri. Trochę pokory. Jak już miziałeś się z Viktorem po kątach, to umiej nad sobą panować, słyszałam same twoje krzyki, naucz się od niego, Viktor nie krzyczał.

-Ale my wcale nie...

-A z tą koszulką przesadzasz, zdejmij ją, zanim Viktor zobaczy jaką wielką obsesję nad nim masz przez całe twoje życie.

-hę?

Zadarł głowę do dołu, żeby zobaczyć, że bluzka którą miał na sobie to była podobizna Viktora w wielkim, czerwonym sercu. Rozszerzył oczy chcąc ją natychmiast z siebie zdjąć, gdy usłyszał kroki i znajomy głos.

-Dzień dobry Yuri, fajna koszulka.

To był Viktor.

* * *

 **To dziwne słowo to według tłumacza google japońskie przekleństwo :P proszę o komentarze. Zaczęłam to pisać wczoraj o około piątej nad ranem, a kończyłam i ulepszyłam dzisiaj. Jak się podobało polecam sprawdzenie mojego profilu, mam jeszcze fanfiction o YOI i nie tylko, a głowa jeszcze pełna wielu innych pomysłów :3**

 **Doskonale wiem, jak w takiej sytuacji zachowuje się oko, często robiłam tak śpiącej siostrze xD**


End file.
